herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Metroid Fusion 2: Renegade
Game *Name = Metroid Fusion 2: Renegade (Also known as Metroid Fusion 2) *Kana = メトロイドフュージョンレネゲード *Rōmaji = Metoroido Fyūjon Renegēdo *Composer(s) = Daisuke Ishiwatari, Kenji Yamamoto, Minako Hamano *Platform(s) = Wii U/Nintendo Switch *Release date(s) = Wii U JPN: July 10th, 2015, Wii U US: October 4th, 2015, Switch WW: TBA 2018 *Genre(s) = 3rd Person/1st Person Adventure, Hack n Slash, Shooter *Mode(s) = Single-player, multiplayer *Rating(s) = CERO: B, ESRB: T Metroid Fusion (メトロイドフュージョンレネゲード Metoroido Fyūjon Renegēdo), also known as Metroid Fusion 2 is a sequel to Metroid Fusion, as well as the last game chronologically in the Metroid Timeline. In a rather odd approach, the gameplay style is a hybrid of previous Metroid titles, such as Zero Mission, Prime, and Other M. Story Samus' Nightmare The game begins with Samus Recalling her first mission back with the Galactic Federation sometime after the end of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. She is called into an undiscovered Planet to investigate if it is habitable for another Galactic Federation Settlement, or if there is any intelligent life to make peace with. After Going deep within the Planet though, she discovers an abandoned Town, and then an Alert coming from Admiral Dane for her to return to Landing site imediately. Upon the Message, she is chased by an unknown organism that does battle with her as she retreats back to her ship. The battle seems to be going nowhere as she returns to Landing site, as Mysterious Creatures are attacking the fleet. Dane commands a full Retreat, but as soon as Samus Reaches her Ship, the Monster from Before Latches itself onto it and somehow Fuses with it. Unable to Leave, Samus faces a losing battle, ultimately ending with her falling unconscious and exiting the Dream. G.F.S. Orpheus Awaking from her flashback, Samus notices her in handcuffs, as she remembers how she was cornered and arrested by the Galactic Federation due to her Destruction of both SR388 and the Biological Research Laboratory Station (Due to both Destruction of Property, Disobeying orders, and going against their wishes of using the X and the SA-X as bio-weapons). Samus is placed on Trial for her actions, and due to the persuading of her old Friend, Admiral Dane, she is sent to the Prison Ship, Orpheus, and stripped of her equipment, and her ship. Upon being thrown in Prison, as Samus Laments on all that has led her to here, the "Ringleaders" Discuss that their replica Power suits are complete, and Samus is no longer needed. Colonel Richter (The Head of the Ringleaders), Meets Samus in her Prison Cell, gladly telling her that she has been sentenced to Death. During the Execution, to which Admiral Dane reluctantly attends, It is interrupted by a Seeming Black Knight with Cybernetics who calls himself "THE PHANTOM", before he Proceeds to Kill the entire Firing Squad. While more Troops are sent in to stop THE PHANTOM, Samus, with the help of Dane, uses this chance to escape and regain her suit and abilities via various Data rooms in the Ship. Oddly, THE PHANTOM leaves Dane alone, but proceeds to kidnap Richter, as other unknown Troops are sent out from THE PHANTOM's side to aid him. Fortunately for Samus, Re-obtaining her abilities is rather easy due to the commotion. Outside in the Open Area, Samus Discovers Not only is Orpheus under attack, but THE PHANTOM also has a fleet of Ships that seem to be overpowering the Galactic federation. What's worse, the Mystery Creature from before appears, and attacks Samus. Meanwhile Dane is able to hold his own against the enemy units, however, to everyone's surprise, the Legendary Space Pirate Warrior, Weavel, appears and proclaims that he and THE PHANTOM are on the same side, as well as sporting a new suit of Armor. he easily cuts down the solders covering Dane, and enters a Duel with him. While he succeeds in Blinding Dane's right eye and cutting off his right leg, he is called back by a female voice before he can finish him, sparing Dane's Life. Samus, due to her updated arsenal, easily kills the Monster, but is shocked to discover that it transforms into a Core-X. Despite being horrified of the discovery of more X, she makes her way back to where he ship is being help. Samus then arrived to witness Dane's duel, and attempted to stop Weavel. Weavel, recognizing Samus, tells her he regrettably as no time for her, and must retreat. While Dane wished to remain on the ship as punishment for not being able to Help Samus, Samus carries Dane back to her Ship in order to treat his wounds. Weavel, carrying the Richter's prone body, was then surrounded by several Maverick soldiers. However, Weavel proceeded to jump towards a passing Spaceship. Samus, witnessing this, Piloted her ship to her through the battlefield and then jumped onto the same Ship after leaving Dane to be taken Care of Adam (Her ship's A.I.). Samus eventually encounters Weavel, THE PHANTOM, and Richter at the front of the Enemy Ship, the latter being chained to several Containers of Yellow Energy, which THE PHANTOM confirms is indeed X, but not the same breed as the one Samus encountered. Weavel then informed Samus that Richter will be used as one of their experiments, and then tosses him into the container filled with the Odd X. Despite everything done to her, Samus attempted to save the Colonel, but THE PHANTOM stopped her. Weavel then proceeded to enter a rant regarding how Samus, as well as himself, had been constantly fighting on the wrong side, and that life would be easier if they join sides rather than fighting, despite their grudges. Obviously, Samus declined and attempted to attack Weavel to avenge Richter, but THE PHANTOM stopped her again. Weavel Escapes on his Ship (Which is also changed appearance), as THE PHANTOM questions Samus' morality, and why she continues to fight for people who want to use her and bring ruin to the universe. The Ship proceeds to self destruct, plummeting to a nearby Planet Below, with SAMUS and THE PHANTOM commencing their duel. Despite Samus' best efforts, she is unable to best THE PHANTOM, who then proceeds to Severely Damage Samus' Arm Cannon and almost Cracked open her Visor. THE PHANTOM does not Deliver the finishing blow however, and tells Samus that the next time they battle, he wants her to kill him. Dumbfounded by his odd request, THE PHANTOM Escapes on Weavel's Ship with the Container holding Richter's corpse. Dane, despite his injuries, comes to Samus' aid and picks her up just as the Ship enters the Planet's Atmosphere. Samus begins to pass out from her injuries, but then realizes that she recognizes THE PHANTOM's voice. Sometime after, Samus Awakes to see the rescued Dachoras and Etecoons comforting her. Dane, who had been patched up and Piloting her Ship for her with Adam's Help, informs Samus that the Federation had lost, and the Orpheus had been destroyed. Dane Apologizes to Samus for everything that happened to her, and that he was unaware of any of the activity the Ringleaders had done since the destruction of Phazze. Samus and Adam then inform Dane of all that had transpired, while Samus states that she needs to Track that fleet down, due to the discovery that the X-Parasites are still around. Dane regrets that he needs to return to Galactic Federation HQ, as the federation will come looking for him following Orpheus' aftermath. Samus agrees to find a Drop off for him while staying out of site from the Federation, as she is now a wanted criminal condemned to Death. Adam Pilots them to the Planet Below. Abandoned Space Pirate Homeworld Landing on the Planet Below Revealed it to be a former space pirate homeworld, similar in structure to Urtraghus, however it has already been abandoned and made almost completely desolate. After making her way to the entrance of an abandoned city, Samus was ambushed by a trio of Unknown Figures that Appeared to Resemble the Zebesian variation of Space Pirates (Which in Turn meant most likely they where actually X). Upon absorbing their X cores, Samus noticed something Strange within herself, as she suddenly had a rush of Memories not belonging to her flooding her mind after the encounter. Contacting Adam and Dane at a nearby Navigation Room, Adam theorises that somehow the X she had absorbed was able to keep the Host's sense of Self intact, and the two seeming worked together rather than being used as a Host. Samus nonetheless wondered how the X's host still remained alive and functioning despite clearly being a host. Samus, however, didn't mind absorbing the X once again, as just like in her last endeavor, they would restore her Suit's Health and Ammunition. Upon entering the main gate, she learned from Adam that Weavel has been spotted near the abandoned factory. She then proceeded through the city, also wiping out any X-Pirates in her way. Eventually, she was ambushed by A Interesting-looking Machine, which was Piloted by a Lone Space Pirate. To her Surprise, the Pirate spoke her Language, and revealed himself to not be a host. The Priate introduced himself as Cyrotic, who not only survived all of Samus' Missions ever since her "Zero Mission", but also became a rouge inventor after abandoning his kind. He laments that he holds no hatred for the Huntress, but does wish to test out his invention out on her, saying that after years of studying her from afar, he has learned how to best her. Samus eventually subdued and destroyed the weapon after a grueling fight, in which she barely won. Despite her history of Malice with his race, Samus spares Cyrotic's life, to which he questions but nevertheless retreats into space via his ship that he hid. At the Next Navigation room, Dane and Adam also question Samus' choice, to which she replies, "It's clear he had no affiliation with his people, and that he's capable of being different than them, in a way, he reminds me of myself, and I'm sure I'll end up fighting him again." Upon arrival at the outskirts of the city, within close proximity to the plant, she scouted the plant's structure, finding several X-Pirates, as well as Weavel and a Woman with Brunette and Blonde Hair. Weavel was arguing with the woman, but soon stopped before the woman Returned to her ship. Before she left however, Samus caught a glimpse of the Woman's figure, to her surprise, she was wearing Chozo Armor as well, to which Samus questioned if other people besides her had somehow created Power Suits. Samus then made her way into the Factory. Upon reaching the top of the Factory, Samus encountered Weavel, or so she thought, as he Morphed into a Female Jovian that Resembled Samus' Deceased Comrade, Gandrayda. The woman introduces herself as Vandra, the sister of Gandrayda and also a member of "The Order" (To which her, Weavel, THE PHANTOM belong to). Samus inquired who the woman Vandra was talking to, but she ignored her. Vandra states her reason for fighting is to avenge her sister's death by killing Samus and Taking her Suit as a Trophy. Samus Tries to explain about Gandrayda's corruption and had that she had no choice but to put her down, but her pleas fell on deaf ears. Vandra challenges her, as their battle extends to various parts of the factory, as Vandra uses several parts to form weapons from her own body. Eventually descending to the ground level, Vandra is seemingly defeated, but as she dies, she mutates into a horrible Monster, before becoming a Core-X that Samus Absorbs. Upon absorbing the X, Samus recalls foreign memories, these belonging to Vandra. In her flashback, it shows her time with her sister, meeting the Mysterious Woman and THE PHANTOM, and becoming an X-Host, revealing the name of the new form of the X to be called "ZX". Samus also acquires the "Gun Blade" ability from the X, allowing her to Shift her Arm Cannon into a Sword. Returning to her Ship, however, THE PHANTOM and the unknown woman appear on their ship, Taunting Samus to follow them to Tallon IV, in which upon saying such, The Galactic Federation forces have discovered Samus, as she quickly Flees to her Ship and Follows the Unknown Woman's Spaceship to Tallon IV. Tallon IV Making her way to Tallon IV, She descends onto the Planet and explores how much the Planet as Changed since the Destruction of Metroid Prime. To her horror, almost all of the wildlife had become X-Hosts, and what's worse, the Galactic Federation had already landed on the Planet, and are actively hunting for Samus. Also to her Shock, upon entering what was once the Phazon Mines, it had been completely Rebuilt, and seemed to be populated by unarmed Scientists of Various Races. Deciding to find another way into the Mines (Both due to not wanting any casualties and knowing the Planet's layout), Samus then encounters a figure in a Blue Power Suit, who tells he belongs to the Galactic Federation, and that he had been ordered to execute her. Samus Recognizes the Solder's voice, while the solder then looks around before taking off his Helmet, revealing himself to be Anthony Higgs. After Catching up, Anthony reveals that the Federation is in absolute turmoil after Samus' "Betrayal", and as she could see from Anthony's Armor, were able to perfectly replicate the Power Suit, Anthony being the first subject to use it. Anthony warns Samus that, while he's on her side, he'll be forced to fight her if she is found when he's with a Unit. Samus asks Anthony why he doesn't just leave the Federation, to which Anthony replies that he can't, due to having to support his Family (Revealing he has a wife and children, and a sister who went missing sometime before Other M). Samus also reveals to Anthony that Admiral Dane is alive and is with Samus in his Ship, and also that Adam had been turned into her Ship's Computer. Anthony, before leaving, tells Samus that if she has the Chance, Go to the Federation's Home Planet, Believing Dane should be the one running the federation if they can somehow take the power away from the Ringleaders. Samus Eventually Makes her way to the Old Research Labs in Phendrana Drifts, which was upgraded to a Base for the Federation Troops. Sneaking her way past them into Phendrana Depths, she is surprised to find another Familiar Face, that being the Monk-like Bounty Hunter from Vho, Noxis. Despite their past History, The Monk greets Samus with Kind words, apologizing for his past hostility, and revealing they have similar goals and have no reason to hate each other. Noxis however does wish to test his power on Samus, Also revealing he has not only a new assortment of Ice-Based Weapons, but also acquired Spire's Magmul (A Friendly Hunter Samus also encountered in the past). After the Battle, Noxis asks if Samus and him can work together to eleminate the threat of the "ZX", to which Samus Agrees. Samus then continues into Magmoor Caverns into the Alternate Entrance to the Phazon Mines. Upon entering the Mines, the Federation seemed to have already Discovered the area, as she walks in to the Solders attacking the Scientists. To her surprise though, the seemingly "Unarmed Scientists", turn out to be ZX hosts, as they actively hold their own against the solders and also appear to use "Superpowers" against them. Samus Makes her way into the deepest part of the Mines, but unfortunately walks into a Trap, completely cornered by the Scientists, Weavel, THE PHANTOM and the unnamed woman, who reveals herself to Samus as their leader (However she completely covers her face). Samus asks the woman what her motives are, to which she replies "To make the Universe united, and to rid it of any organization that would prevent that" (Which includes the Galactic Federation). Both Anthony and Noxis arrive simultaneously and rescue Samus by starting a 3-way war zone as a distraction. While Samus is Escaping, however, she is encountered by THE PHANTOM and Weavel, however the former lets Samus escape, effectively betraying the Order relaying that their next destination is Planet Aether. Before Arriving at her Ship, Samus takes a detour at the old impact site, discovering more Chozo Ruins. To both her surprise and Horror, she discovers the SA-X, which she believed Died with the BSL research Station, as well as having absorbed one of them to Restore he Power Suit to it's former self. Even more shocking is it's interest in the ruins, and it's attempts to speak to Samus. Regardless, it attacks Samus and despite Samus having restored her suit, the SA-X is able to hold it's own despite ultimately losing. Rather than turning into a Core-X, it shows frustration in losing and flies away into space. Samus, taking THE PHANTOM's words to heart, Sets her sites on Planet Aether, Noticing the Federation ships following her as well. Aether G.F. Homeworld **Richter-X **Anthony-X Norion **SA-X G.F.S. Valhalla Vho and its Moon, Phrygis **Weavel/Weavel-X Elysia **THE PHANTOM Zebes II **Cryotic and Yaldabaoth-Ridely **Metroid Fusion **SA-X Zebes II's Central Tower **Rundas-X **Gore-X **Gandrayda-X **Gold Statue-X Zebes II's Core **Anna/Anna-X Multiplayer In addition to the main story, Metroid Fusion 2: Renegade features a multiplayer mode, similar to Metroid Prime 2: Echoes and Metroid Prime Trilogy. The controls are similar to that of single player mode, albeit a little more simplified. Initially, Only Samus is a Playable Character, and all 4 players would use palate swaps of her Varia suit or fusion suit (Such as the Fusion Gravity or Varia Gravity), however, by completing more of the main story, or by completing Metroid Fusion 0: Other M & Metroid Fusion HD (Either having save data of a cleared file on the Wii U or owning the Trilogy version), other playable characters become unlocked as well, each with unique abilities and statistics. Muliplayer has two options, Death Battle and Boss Battles, the former is a free-for-all battle pitting up to 2-4 players against each other, while the latter pits the players against both Bosses from the trilogy, as well as re-imagined bosses from the series' past. Similar to the main Game, Multiplayer also supports Amiibo, which can be used to unlock different costumes and a secret Character. Multiplayer CHaracters *Samus (Varia Suit) **Samus (Mario Suit, Unlocked Via Mario Amiibo) **Samus (Luigi Suit, Unlocked Via Luigi Amiibo) **Samus (Peach Suit, Unlocked Via Peach Amiibo) **Samus (Toad Suit, Unlocked Via Toad Amiibo) **Samus (Sonic Suit, Unlocked Via Sonic Amiibo) **Samus (Kirby Suit, Unlocked Via Kirby Amiibo) **Samus (Meta Knight Suit, Unlocked Via Meta Knight Amiibo) **Samus (Dark Suit, Unlocked Via Save File of Metroid Prime Trilogy) **Samus (Light Suit, Unlocked Via Save File of Metroid Prime Trilogy) **Samus (P.E.D. Suit, Unlocked Via Save File of Metroid Prime Trilogy) *Samus (Original Other M suit, Unlocked Via Samus Amiibo or Save File of Metroid Fusion O: Other M) *Samus (Fusion Suit) **Samus (Link Suit, Unlocked Via Link or Toon Link Amiibo) **Samus (Zelda Suit, Unlocked Via Zelda Amiibo) **Samus (Mega Suit, Unlocked Via Megaman Amiibo) *Samus (Acid Armor) *Samus (Pure Fusion Suit) *Young Samus (Unlocked by Linking 3DS with a copy of Metroid Dread) *Anthoy Higgs *Weavel *Noxis *SA-X *THE PHANTOM